Template Practice Page
- Season 2= - Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} - Season 1= - Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} }} |real_name = Han Gun-woo |hangul = 한건우 |romaja = hangeon-uneun |webtoon_translation = Carter Han |age = 15 (Season 1) 17 (Season 2) |status = Alive |name = Dark |hangul_(la) = 다크 |romaja_(la) = dakeu |other_names_used = 'King of Dark Land' (다크랜드 국왕, dakeulaendeu gug-wang) 'Son of God' (신의 아들, sin-ui adeul) |character_type = Player |tribe = Elf |class = Warlock |personal_attribute = Time Magic |level = 90 |current_rank = Season 1: Unranked Season 2: Ranker |country = Carter Han's House Giga Group Palace (Former) |lucid_adventure = Dark Land Yopi Land (Former) |occupation = King |affiliation = Helena (Servant) Giga Group (Heir) |alliances = Dark Land Dark's Party (Former) |relatives = Roy Han (Grandfather, Deceased) Grandma Han (Grandmother, Decased) James Han (Father, Deceased) Sam Han (Uncle) June Han (Aunt) Nathan Han (Cousin) Sua Han (Cousin) Lucas Han (Cousin) |first_seen = Episode 3}} - Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} |real_name = Han Gun-woo |hangul = 한건우 |romaja = hangeon-uneun |webtoon_translation = Carter Han |age = 15 (Season 1) 17 (Season 2) |status = Alive |name = Dark |hangul_(la) = 다크 |romaja_(la) = dakeu |other_names_used = 'King of Dark Land' (다크랜드 국왕, dakeulaendeu gug-wang) 'Son of God' (신의 아들, sin-ui adeul) |character_type = Player |tribe = Elf |class = Warlock |personal_attribute = Time Magic |level = 90 |current_rank = Season 1: Unranked Season 2: Ranker |country = Carter Han's House Giga Group Palace (Former) |lucid_adventure = Dark Land Yopi Land (Former) |occupation = King |affiliation = Helena (Servant) Giga Group (Heir) |alliances = Dark Land Dark's Party (Former) |relatives = Roy Han (Grandfather, Deceased) Grandma Han (Grandmother, Decased) James Han (Father, Deceased) Sam Han (Uncle) June Han (Aunt) Nathan Han (Cousin) Sua Han (Cousin) Lucas Han (Cousin) |first_seen = Episode 3}} - Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} |real_name = Han Gun-Jae |hangul = 한건제 |romaja = hangeonje |webtoon_translation = Roy Han |name = Sword Master |hangul_(la) = 소드 마스터라는 |romaja_(la) = sodeu maseuteolaneun |other_names_used = 'Chairman of Giga Corporation' (기가주식회사 회장, gigajusighoesa hoejang) 'Giga Group Chairman' (기가그룹 회장, gigageulub hoejang) 'God' (신, sin) 'The First Human' (태초의 인간, taechoui ingan) 'Former Chairman' ((구)회장님, (gu)hoejangnim) 'The First God' (태초의 신이, taechoui sin-i) 'Absolute God' (절대신, jeoldaesin) 'The Creator' (창세신, changsesin) |personal_attribute = |occupation = |former_occupation = |affiliation = Giga Corporation (Former) |alliances = The Gods (Former) |relatives = Grandma Han (Wife, Deceased) Sam Han (First Son) June Han (First Daughter) James Han (Third Son, Deceased) Sua Han (Granddaughter) Lucas Han (Grandson) Carter Han (Grandson) Nathan Han (Grandson) |first_seen = Episode 21 |first_mentioned = Episode 6 |character_type = Player|tribe = God|country = Giga University Hospital (Former) Giga Group Palace (Former)|status = Deceased|real_world_occupation = Chairman of Giga Group (former)|lucid_adventure_occupation = God of Lucid Adventure (former) Novelist (former) Combat Tournament Contestant (former)}} - Lucid Adventure= - AE= - Season 1= - Novelist Han= }} - Real World= }} |real_name = Han Gun-Jae |hangul = 한건제 |romaja = hangeonje |webtoon_translation = Roy Han |name = Sword Master |hangul_(la) = 소드 마스터라는 |romaja_(la) = sodeu maseuteolaneun |other_names_used = 'Chairman of Giga Corporation' (기가주식회사 회장, gigajusighoesa hoejang) 'Giga Group Chairman' (기가그룹 회장, gigageulub hoejang) 'God' (신, sin) 'The First Human' (태초의 인간, taechoui ingan) 'Former Chairman' ((구)회장님, (gu)hoejangnim) 'The First God' (태초의 신이, taechoui sin-i) 'Absolute God' (절대신, jeoldaesin) 'The Creator' (창세신, changsesin) |personal_attribute = |occupation = |former_occupation = |affiliation = Giga Corporation (Former) |alliances = The Gods (Former) |relatives = Grandma Han (Wife, Deceased) Sam Han (First Son) June Han (First Daughter) James Han (Third Son, Deceased) Sua Han (Granddaughter) Lucas Han (Grandson) Carter Han (Grandson) Nathan Han (Grandson) |first_seen = Episode 21 |first_mentioned = Episode 6 |character_type = Player|tribe = God|country = Giga University Hospital (Former) Giga Group Palace (Former)|status = Deceased|real_world_occupation = Chairman of Giga Group (former)|lucid_adventure_occupation = God of Lucid Adventure (former) Novelist (former) Combat Tournament Contestant (former)}} - Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }}|real_name = Han Gun-Soo|class = Magician, Master Magician|affiliation = Giga Group|first_seen = Episode 10|name = Light|occupation = Vice-President, Lord|age = 19|relatives = Roy Han (Grandafther, Deceased) Grandma Han (Grandmother, deceased) Sam Han (Father) June Han (Aunt) James Han (Uncle, deceased) Nathan Han (Older Brother) Sua Han (older Sister} Carter Han (First Cousin)|hangul = 한건수|romaja = hangeonsu|english_translation = |webtoon_translation = Lucas Han|hangul_(la) = 라이트|romaja_(la) = laiteu|other_names_used = 'The Vice-President of Giga' (기가의 부사장, gigaui busajang) 'Master Magician' (마스터 마법사, Maseuteo Mabeobsa) 'The Lord of Totoras' (토토라스의 영주, totolaseuui yeongju) 'Non-Ranker (Estimated to be Rank 3)' (추정 랭킹 3위, chujeong laengking 3wi)|character_type = Player|country =Giga Group Palace |lucid_adventure = Totoras|current_rank = No Rank (Estimated Rank 3)|alliances = The Giga Empire Giga's Diplomatic Ambassadors Team Light|tribe = Human|level = 99|personal_attribute = Majin Light}} - Lucid Adventure= - AE= - Season 1= }} - Real World= }}|real_name = Go Sora|tribe = Human|class = Swordsman, Great Swordsman & Taster|level = 92|affiliation = Ho Hoi 25 (Workplace)|first_seen = Episode 2|name = Sora|personal_attribute = Unlocked Taster Class|hangul = 고소라|romaja = gosola|english_translation = |webtoon_translation = Sora Ko|hangul_(la) = 소라|romaja_(la) = Sola|alliances = Novelist Han (Master) Team Dark|status = Alive|character_type = Player|real_world_occupation = Cashier at Ho Hoi 25|lucid_adventure_occupation = Combat Tournament Contestant (Former)}} - After absorbing the Gods and Powered by the users= - After Absorbing God of Death and God of Blessings= - During The Combat Tournament= }}|hangul = 제로|romaja = jelo|sobriquet = 'The Master Blacksmith' (마스터대장장, maseuteodaejangjang) 'The Moderator of Lucid Adventure' (루시드 어드벤쳐의 조정자, lusideu eodeubenchyeoui jojeongja)|character_type = NPC|type = God|residence = The Origin|first_seen = Episode 1|affiliation = Team The Ultimate Healer Giga|former_affiliation = |name = Zero}} Category:Community